1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a sheet for guiding location of insulin injection. More particularly, a sheet for guiding location of insulin injection capable of easily injecting insulin into a body.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, diabetes is a disease that there is too much glucose in blood due to lack or malfunction of insulin secretion so that glucose is found in urine.
It is necessary that diabetes patients should be externally provided with insulin in order to supplement an amount of insulin required in their bodies, and a method of injecting insulin by using an injector has been used. The diabetes patients are required to be repetitively injected once or several times a day, and the injection spot is generally selected as a subcutaneous fat in which few nervous system exists and from which a joint is distant.
When insulin is repetitively injected at the same spot of a patient, lipohyperplasia may occur to the patient. Thus, the patient is required to continuously move an injection spot. However, there exists a problem that it is difficult for the patient to properly move the injection spot, when the patient injects insulin once or several times a day for himself or herself.
In order to solve the above problems, a sheet for guiding location of insulin injection has been used. A conventional sheet covers patient's abdomen, and a reference hole is formed through the conventional sheet corresponding to patient's navel. In the conventional sheet, injection holes are symmetrically formed at both sides from the reference hole, and the injection holes are numbered one by one from number 1 to guide an injection location.
However, the conventional sheet enforces the patient to memorize a number previously used, and the conventional sheet can be used only in abdomen so that the conventional sheet is hard to be used at other location except for the abdomen. In addition, since a circulation criterion is uniformly applied compared with various injection methods, a patient may be confused for an injection location and an injection dose, and a distance between the navel located at a center and the outermost injection holes located at both sides is great so that it may happen that the outermost injection holes exceed the patient's abdomen.
Accordingly, a sheet for guiding location of insulin injection is required to be improved for user's convenience.